Ród Tharn
Ród Tharn – nibenejski ród, którego początki sięgają początków Pierwszej Ery; znany jest jako ród czcicieli Daedr oraz wpływowych polityków i potężnych magów. Historia Rodu Pierwsza Era Za pierwszego członka rodu uważa się niejakiego Tharanusa Ye Redee-Handa, który został wymieniony w Tamrielskich Traktatach z 1E 200 r. według których miał być nadzorcą ayleidzkich niewolników w kopalniach w Fanacas. Niektórzy historycy uważają, że za masakrą, której miał dokonać w 1E 227 r. człowiek znany jako Tharhan Okaleczony, tak naprawdę stoi właśnie Tharanus. Zaprzeczać temu ma jednak odkryty przez Abnura Tharna w kryptach Wieży z Białego Złota Zwój Świętych Prekursorów. Mimo bycia przez Tharanusa nadzorcą niewolników Tharnowie wsparli Rebelie św. Allesii np. jeden z członków rodziny Villius Tharn był wojownikiem na służbie u Pelinala Białorękiego. Kolejnym członkiem rodu żyjącym w czasach Pierwszego Cesarstwa był Fervidius Tharn, który w 1E 1188 r. został Arcyprałatem w Alessiańskim Zakonie oraz wierzy się, że był on odpowiedzialny za wywołanie trwającego 1008 lat Złamania Smoka z 1E 1120 r. W trakcie Wojny Cnót członkowie rodu walczyli jako najemnicy jednocześnie po stronie buntowników, jak i po stronie Zakonu. Po jej zakończeniu ród zyskał jeszcze bardziej na znaczeniu gdyż generał Turpis Tharn zwany "Woltową Twarzą" został mianowany hrabią Cheydinhal, a jego bratanica została wydana za mąż za przywódce Floty Wszystkich Flag i coloviańskiego króla Anvil Bendu Olo. Za panowania dynastii Remanów ród lojalnie służył Cesarstwu np. Regulus Tharn wskrzesił tradycje mianowania Cesarskich Magów Bitewnych, a Excoraeus Tharn pełnił urząd ministra kar za panowania cesarza Kastava. Druga Era Szczyt swej potęgi rodzina Tharnów prawdopodobnie osiągnęła w czasie Bezkrólewia. W czasach tych na czele rodu stał Abnur Tharn, który stał na czele Rady Starszych oraz rządził wschodnim Cyrodiil jako Suweren Nibenay. W czasie rządów cesarzy pochodzących z Pogranicza Abnur niechętnie im służył oraz wydał za nich dwie z swoich córek Veraxie oraz Clivie. Kiedy jednak w Colovii wybuchł bunt młodego Varena Aquilariosa Tharnowie opowiedzieli się po stronie buntowników, dzięki czemu udało się obalić ostatniego z tzw. Cesarzy Długiego Domu. Abnur po zwycięstwie został jednym z Pięciu Towarzyszy oraz wydał swoją córkę Clivie za Varena. Po wyprawie po Amulet Królów, w trakcie której w wyniku zdrady Mannimarco Varen zaginął, a władzę na czas jego nieobecności Rada Starszych przekazała jego żonie Clivii. Abnur natomiast stanowiący żagrożenie dla Mannimarco został uwięziony przez niego w jego pałacu w królestwie Molag Bala - Mrożnej Przystani. Trzecia Era Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem rodu ( i prawdopodobnie ostatnim) żyjącym w Trzeciej Erze był Jagar Tharn. Jagar pełnił urząd Cesarskiego Maga Bitewnego, a w 3E 389 r. uwięził Uriela Septima VII w Otchłani i podszył się pod niego za pomocą magii iluzji. Jego rządy w Tamriel przeszły do historii jako Cesarskie Simulacrum w trakcie, którego Cesarstwo pogrążyło się w wojnach i chaosie. Działania Jagara Tharna doprowadziły również do zniszczenia przez siły Mehrunesa Dagona Bitewnej Iglicy oraz uwolnienia potwora znanego jako Umbra'Keth. Cesarskiemu Simulacrum kres położył dopiero Wieczny Czempion, który w 3E 399 r. uwolnił Uriela VII z więzienia oraz zabił Jagara Tharna w trakcie walki w lochach Cesarskiego Pałacu. Znani członkowie rodu Pierwsza Era * Tharanus Ye Redee-Hand – prawdopodbny założyciel rodu i nadzorca niewolników w Fanacas * Villius Tharn – wojownik w służbie Pelinala Białorękiego * Fervidius Tharn – arcyprałat Allesiańskiego Zakonu * Turpis Tharn – generał kompanii najemników i hrabia Cheydinhal * Regulus Tharn – wskrzesiciel tradycji mianowania Cesarskich Magów Bitewnych i prawdopodobnie pierwszy Cesarski Mag Bitewny za panowania dynastii Remanów * Excoraeus Tharn – minister kar cesarza Kastava Cyrodiila Druga Era * Knavus Tharn – pradziadek Abnura Tharna * Abnur Tharn – patriarcha rodu, Wysoki Kanclerz i Suweren Nibenay w czasie Bezkrólewia, a także jeden z towarzyszy Valera Aqulariosa * Clivia Tharn – córka Abnura Tharna i jego siódmej żony Pulasii oraz żona cesarza LeovicaMy Dear Sister Clivia – Magus-General Septima Tharn, a póżniej cesarza Varena AquilariosaChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn. Po zniknięciu Varena otrzymała z rąk Rady Starszych tytuł Cesarzowej RegentkiEulogy for Emperor Varen – Lord Abnur Tharn, Chancellor of the Elder Council. * Veraxia Tharn – córka Abnura Tharna i żona cesarza Durcoracha Czarnego Kaczora z dynastii Longhouse. * Euraxia Tharn – przyrodnia siostra Abnura Tharna i matka Javada Tharna. W wyniku zamachu w Pierwsze Mrozy 2E 576 r. została królową Rimmen * Javad Tharn – syn Euraxii Tharn. Był nekromantą i przywódcą kultu Ognistego Kamienia, który czcił Molag Bala * Magna Tharn – członkini Kultu Robaka działająca na terenie Puszczy Valen * Martialis Tharn – członek kultu Ognistego Kamienia. Zabity przez Vestige w trakcie próby zdobycia złotego pazura w Klasztorze Do’Krin * Septima Tharn – mag-generał Siódmego Legionu w czasie cesarskiej inwazji na region Bangkorai Trzecia Era * Jagar Tharn – Cesarski Mag Bitewny w początkowym okresie panowania Uriela VII, który spowodował Cesarskie Simulacrum i przejął władzę w Cesarstwie podszywając się pod cesarza. Został zabity w 3E 399 r. przez Wiecznego Czempiona w Cesarskim Pałacu. Spokrewnione rody Ród Longouse Z rodem Tharnów spokrewnieni są po żeńskiej linii dwaj znani członkowie rodu Longhouse: * Moricar – Cesarz Cyrodiil (2E 542-?), syn Durcoracha Czarnego Kaczora i Veraxii Tharn. * Leovic – Cesarz Cyrodiil (2E ?-577), syn Moricara i mąż Clivii Tharn. Galeria Abnur Tharn (Online).png|Abnur Tharn Jagar Tharn .png|Jagar Tharn Clivia Tharn (Online).png|Cesarzowa Clivia Tharn Martialis Tharn.jpg|Martialis Tharn Septima Tharn.jpg|Septima Tharn Javad Tharn.png|Javad Tharn ESO Magna Tharn.png|Magna Tharn Przypisy en:House Tharn ja:Tharn Family ru:Дом Тарн Kategoria:Lore: Rody